


[Podfic] Funding

by synteis_records (synteis)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rent Boy Jack, Roleplay, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records
Summary: Original summary:During his vigilante years Jack finds that the easiest way to earn money for supplies is the world's oldest profession. All the better when his one and only loyal customer happens to be his estranged husband.





	[Podfic] Funding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Funding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856803) by [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle). 



> Thank you very much to Blue_Sparkle for giving me permission to record this podfic.

**Text:** [Funding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856803)

 **Author:** [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle)

 **Reader:** [synteis_records](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records)

 **Length:** 17:36

 **Download:** [m4a](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xpi5z7il815qvks/Funding.m4a) | [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3jjm34urgl640oy/Funding.mp3)

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow my updates, please check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/synteis).


End file.
